


Океан

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [4]
Category: 2PM (Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Спустя время.
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Lee Sungjong
Series: Отголоски [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 1





	Океан

**Author's Note:**

> Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue

Сонджон познакомился с Чансоном, когда ему было шестнадцать. Чансону на тот момент было уже девятнадцать, и он казался непреодолимо взрослым. Их общение не заходило за рамки дружбы, и Сонджону тогда было этого достаточно, хоть и потом в будущем он понял, что Чансон был его первой любовью, в которой он сам себе боялся признаться.  
Чансон был серьёзным, учился на важной специальности и всё его будущее казалось зрело скучным, но для Сонджона того времени это было даром. Такой человек как Чансон, с которым все старшие общались на равных и воспринимали без шуток, также серьёзно воспринимал Сонджона. Он внимательно относился ко всем глупым вещам, которые говорил Сонджон, и никогда не смеялся над ним и не стыдил за юность. Чансон был его глотком свежего воздуха. И как же было жаль, что этот глоток был недолгим. После лета Чансон вернулся на учёбу, а Сонджон так и остался на прежнем месте, снова с людьми, которые его не понимают. И не было больше разговоров до утра в укромном от людских глаз месте, и крепкого сна днём, чтобы ночью снова говорить о важном.

Чансон вернулся спустя два года, когда Сонджону уже было восемнадцать. Он считал себя взрослым. Он притворялся, что вырос, что нет в его голове больше взбалмошных идей юности, но маска треснула, стоило увидеть человека, принимающего его целиком. И вернулись бессонные ночи и сонные дни, и диалоги под шум прибоя на пляже и Сонджону хотелось просто убежать. Забрать Чансона с собой и уйти, чтобы в новом месте были люди их понимающие и не считающие, что пора вырастать. Но дружба оставалась дружбой, и город не менялся.

Спустя десять лет после их первой встречи, когда Сонджон стал скучным, как все взрослые и даже не притворялся в этом, он увидел Чансона снова. Время будто и не было властно над ним. Он остался абсолютно прежним. Они встретились в обычном супермаркете, после работы, в то время, которое уже не считается приличным. Они оба были уставшие и с грузом своих проблем, но стоило Сонджону увидеть его, как он почувствовал запах солёной воды океана, и колени снова засаднило, словно он долго сидел на песке, а в глаза ударил свет от восходящего солнца. Но подойти он не решился. Прошло слишком много времени. Краем глаза, проследив путь Чансона по магазину, он пошёл своим. На душе скребли кошки, но такова была жизнь.

А спустя неделю, он снова увидел его. Всё такого же уставшего, в то же время и в том же магазине. Сонджон смотрел, как Чансон машинально складывает продукты в свою тележку, совершенно не думая и отрешённо. Мыслями он явно был не здесь. Сонджон не решился подойти и в этот раз, но как он недоумевал, когда, выждав определенное время, он вышел из магазина и увидел Чансона, прислонившегося к машине и словно ожидающего его.

— Сначала я думал, мне показалось, — сказал Чансон, смотря Сонджону прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже, — ответил Сонджон.

— Тебя подвезти?

— Я недалеко живу, — словно отказываясь, произнёс Сонджон.

— Я тоже. Садись, — предложил Чансон и открыл для Сонджона дверь с пассажирской стороны.

Тот безропотно подчинился.

— Как твоя жизнь? — спросил Чансон, не отрываясь от дороги. — Мы так давно не виделись. В прошлом году я приезжал _туда_ , но мне сказали, что ты давно уехал и давно не возвращался.

— Всё потихоньку. А как твоя? — знал бы Чансон, как трудно дались Сонджону те годы без него, и как всё о нём напоминало, что Сонджон решился просто уехать так далеко, насколько это было возможно.

— Тоже. Работаю, встречаюсь с друзьями, всё как у всех и нет ничего особенного, — с грустной улыбкой сказал он. И как же тяжело жить, зная, что твоя жизнь и даже в миллиметре не особенная. И также знать, что ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

Повисла тишина. Сонджону хотелось кричать. Кричать от боли, обиды и в то же время облегчения, что вот они рядом, наконец-то спустя столь долгое время. Но он молчал.

— Давно ты здесь живёшь? — спросил Чансон, слегка оборачиваясь в сторону Сонджона. Сонджон боролся с собой, чтобы не посмотреть в ответ. Он не сможет сдержаться.

— Три года.

— Удивительно, как мы не встретились за это время, — со смехом произнёс Чансон.

— Это точно.

— Было бы здорово нам как-то встретиться на выходных, — предложил Чансон. — Мы так давно не виделись, многое можем обсудить.

— Да, — отозвался Сонджон. Всё его нутро желало и, одновременно с этим, противилось этой встречи. Он даже не хотел встречаться с Чансоном сегодня, не то что идти на встречу с ним целенаправленно.

— Вот и отлично, я напишу тебе тогда на днях.

Сонджону буквально хотелось крикнуть ему в лицо, что он не ответит. Даже не посмотрит, но в душе понимал, что лжёт сам себе.

Когда Сонджон зашёл домой и бросил пакет с продуктами где-то в углу, он начал жалеть обо всём. Ему было больно, что ему пришлось столкнуться с Чансоном так близко и в то же время так далеко. В восьми годах друг от друга.  
В ту ночь он плохо спал и именно тогда осознал, что в свои шестнадцать был влюблён. Что его первой любовью был серьёзный мальчик, который воспринимает его как равного. Теперь они таковыми и были. Сонджону было двадцать шесть, и даже притвориться юным он уже не мог. Его маска зрелости приросла к нему и стала его новым лицом, которое защищает его внутреннего юношу от боли и несправедливости этого мира.

Чансон и правда написал. Сонджон, как и думал, ответил буквально в ту же минуту. Они встретились в ближайшие свободные выходные. Потом ещё в одни и ещё. Они всё ещё были просто друзьями. Темы их разговоров ограничивались лишь работой и общими воспоминаниями, но Сонджону было тошно и от этого. В моменты их встреч Сонджону хотелось сбежать подальше. Всё ему напоминало о прошлом, которое уже не вернуть.

— Я думаю, ты нравился мне тогда, — сказал Чансон в одну из их встреч. — Но ты был так молод и я не хотел мешать тебе.

Сонджону захотелось взвыть.  
Он не признался в ответ.

— Я скоро уезжаю в командировку, — сказал Чансон в другую их встречу. — Это на пару лет.

Сонджон лишь молча проглотил свои слёзы и горько улыбнулся. Он не хотел, чтобы эта встреча заканчивалась.

Когда Чансон уехал их общение постепенно снова сошло на нет. Сонджону не хотелось знать, как Чансон обосновался в новой стране. Как он живёт там без него, хоть его и прежнее присутствие было буквально ничтожным в жизни Чансона.

По прошествии года с начала командировки Чансона, Сонджон приехал в _их место_. Он знал, что они не встретятся там, он не боялся. Но было слишком больно. Больно смотреть на свои рухнувшие мечты и надежды. На волны, на которые они когда-то смотрели вместе.

Когда Чансон вернулся, он пришёл к Сонджону.

— Я скучал, — сказал он. Сонджон же жалел, что не переехал за это время.

— У меня отпуск, — сказал он. — Не хочешь сбежать куда-нибудь вместе?

Я хотел этого давно, _но_.

Прости, теперь я скучный взрослый.


End file.
